Martha Louise Hudson
Martha Louise Hudson (neé Sissons) is the landlady of 221B and 221C Baker Street. She rents 221B out to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Mrs. Hudson lives in the same building in a flat of her own. Sherlock won his way into her good graces after ensuring that her husband was executed for a double-murder in Florida. Due to his assistance, she allows Sherlock and John to have the flat at lower cost than what it's worth. According to John, it's in a "prime location". Despite repeated declarations that she is not their housekeeper, she fusses over Sherlock and they share somewhat of a 'mother-son' relationship. She at first assumes that John and Sherlock are a couple. Series One The first episode of Sherlock, A Study in Pink, gives a brief mention of Mrs. Hudson's background – Sherlock mentions to John that she offers him a special deal on the rent because he helped her out by ensuring the conviction and execution of her husband in Florida. Series Two Mrs. Hudson also becomes more directly involved with a case in the 2012 episode A Scandal in Belgravia when 221B is attacked by apparent CIA operatives looking for a video phone that Irene Adler has left in Sherlock's possession; when the agents torture Mrs. Hudson trying to find the phone, the normally aloof Sherlock throws the agent responsible out of an upper-level window - apparently several times-, and later (when John suggests for her own safety she takes a leave) reaffirms his affection for her by stating that "England would fall" if Mrs. Hudson left Baker Street. Series Three John Watson returns to Baker street to visit Mrs. Hudson, who is visibly upset. She then confronts him about how hurt she was, that for two years he never once contacted her, after all they went through. She tells him she understands how difficult it was for him, to which Watson tells her how he let it slide, and it just got harder and harder to pick up the phone. Mrs. Hudson and John return to the flat, revealing that she left it just as Sherlock had it. John tells her he's getting married, and Mrs. Hudson asks what his name is. John assures her that it is a woman. Mrs. Hudson is delighted at the news. Later when Sherlock comes back to Baker Street to show he's still alive, Mrs. Hudson hears a noise, and arms herself with a frying pan. She then screams at the top of her lungs. Later in The Sign of Three Mrs. Hudson brings Sherlock his tea, and excitedly talks about the big day. After Sherlock and John's stag party, she makes John a full breakfast (much to his nausea) and goes on about how different life will be once he's married. We find out much more about Mr. Hudson (as she briefly mentions his first name is "Frank") and that it was purely a physical relationship and she knew it would never last. However she was completely unaware of his "other activities" until the police arrested him for "blowing someone's head off.". It was revealed that he was running a drug cartel, and had relationships with many other women. Mrs. Hudson was rather relieved once he was arrested. Personality Mrs. Hudson is kind and caring, as we can see from the way she looks after Sherlock despite her insistence at not being his housekeeper. However, she does have a hidden strength, as we can see when she hides Irene Adler's phone on her person to keep it safe for Sherlock from men who are torturing her to try and find out where it is. Trivia *In the Unaired Pilot Mrs Hudson owned the Speedy's Cafe shop, which was called 'Mrs Hudson's Snax n' Sarnies'. *She has a bad hip, although it does not appear to impair her mobility, and uses what she describes as "herbal soothers" for the pain. *Enjoys playing scratch-cards. *Is apparently a fan of Connie Prince. (She and John Watson enjoy 'trash telly'.) *Sherlock and John discuss buying her a laptop for Christmas so she doesn't have to borrow Mrs. Turner's (John's Blog). *It is implied by Sherlock in The Sign of Three that her husband was guilty of double murder, and executed by lethal injection. *A running joke throughout the series is she believes John to be gay. *Revealed by Charles Augustus Magnussen's information that her full name is Martha Louise Hudson (née Sissons), Widow. A semi-reformed alcoholic. Occupation: Landlady, former exotic dancer. Her "pressure point" is marijuana. Mhb.jpg Tumblr lp8a5finJu1qez266.jpg A Study In Pink.jpg mhf.jpg smhh.jpg mhsl.jpg References de:Mrs. Hudson (Sherlock) Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Stubbs Category:British characters